


I’m not so different

by Saucy_biscuts



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I finally wrote a actual romance, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_biscuts/pseuds/Saucy_biscuts
Summary: In another timeline where things aren’t as they seem behind hopes peak walls hajime Hinata along with 9 other students are picked from a lottery to get a free reserve course at the famous high school. He knew that things might be awkward especially considering he was getting placed in a class with actual ultimates not just fake ‘lucky student!’ Titles but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he would get over it.





	I’m not so different

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all of this hunched over and my back wants to murder me

Hajime read the list aloud to himself, it was posted on the hopes peak website. All the 10 lottery winners. “Natsumi kuzuryu, nagito komaeda, sato...makoto...komaru...Kanon...kenshiro...ayako...takemichi...hajime...f- wait!?” He read over that name again “hajime Hinata....hajime Hinata....HAJIME HINATA!” He screamed as his parents ran in looking started “what’s wrong honey!?” His mother shouted as he pointed at the list smiling then soon his overprotective parents confusion and worry turned into excitement happiness and tears of joy.

The next week he finally got his Student ID a uniform and a dorm number. “We’re going to miss you honey!” His mother shouted as he walked away waving. She was always overdramatic and worried over him while his father didn’t differ much but he still loved him. “It’s only a high school I’m sure when he’s not in classes he’ll come around...” his father reassured his wife and mostly himself as hajime kept walking.

It wasn’t long before he was standing up in front of 12 students all looking disinterested..tired...mad or just staring at Hinata as if he had done something wrong. “This is our reserve course student, his name is hajime Hinata due to a issue with the dorm numbers student IDs and uniforms as you all might know the reserve course weren’t able to show up until a week after school started...but that makes no difference uh...feel free to sit back there.” The nice women pointed to a seat in the right back corner next to a window, in front of it was a short blonde girl in pigtails whispering to a girl with a camera while staring at hajime but there wasn’t a occupant to the seat next to it.

As hajime sat down one of the girls giggled about something and he heard ‘what’s with that spike on his head? Is he trying to stab someone?’ And a few other inaudible mumbles. Hajime soon wasn’t even paying attention and was just staring out the window watching the birds and the trees when suddenly he heard the door bust open and 2 students yell. “SORRY!” He looked over and almost laughed. A girl with choppy hair looking concerned had tripped and was now on her head skirt up and covered in medical supplies as a rather striking young man with pink hair and bandages on his head tumbled in after her tripping over the clumsy girl. “Where were you two?! UgH it doesn’t matter get to your seats at once..” the teacher looked stressed as she said so and the pink haired boy made his way over to the seat next to hajime.

The pink haired boy sat down and put his bag on his chair as the other girl walked over and sat with the short blond girl and the one with the camera. Hajime ignored them and kept staring out the window. He watched the cars drive by and the birds flying, he saw the people walking down the street, he saw a group of students skipping class and talking. So much was at this school so much to see and do it was unbelievable and way better than his old high school.

Hajime kept staring until something broke his focus, “psst hey you!” He heard a voice whisper yell as he turned to the direction of the voice. He saw the pink haired student gesturing towards him. “So your that new lotto student right?” He asked as hajime nodded and the boy smiled “cool, I’m kazuichi soda the ultimate mechanic, unlike most of the kids at this school I’m not so grumpy and mad.” He said as hajime looked confused “grumpy?”

Kazuichi laughed “a lot of the kids here have a thing against the lottery winners, something like ‘we worked so hard and got so stressed just for a chance at being in this school and they get in free?!’ Type thing, but me chiaki and miss Sonia aren’t like them.” He said as hajime looked confused “oh uh chiaki is that girl next to me playing on that game thing and miss Sonia is the long haired beach blonde in the front, the one with the perfect body.” He said as hajime laughed “so you’ve already got a crush and it’s only the second day?- “HEY LUCKY BOY, CATCH!” A young man in a long purple coat skipping classes with a girl in a red uniform with long hair and a rather gothic looking boy shouted throwing a Soda cAn at hajime which barely missed his head and hit the window cracking it. The students laughed one saying “oh shit run!” In a whispering tone as they ran off as Ms yukizome chased after shouting.

Once class was over hajime and kazuichi were both stoped. “Mr soda headmaster kirigiri called and asked us to have the lottery students get shown to their dorm by their dorm mates then get shown around the school to know where everything is, you’ll miss your next class but he said it’s necessary can you do that?- “hell yeah thanks miss yukizome!” Kazuichi grabbed hajime’s hand and ran out as the teacher glared “language please..” 

Kazuichi smiled as he walked to the dormitory area, hajime saw other pairs of students walking around holding the hall pass they had to go back for after getting caught ‘skipping’ and soon he almost ran into kazuichi as he came to a stop in front of a door “here it is!” He said after entering a passcode into the combination lock thingie and walking in “the code is 1892 sorry about the smell I was working on a engine earlier.” Kazuichi said as oil teenage musk and who knows what smell hit his nose, for a moment he swore his eyebrows burned off.

“I basically claimed my side of the room as you can see but your allowed to decorate your side, only rules are you can’t paint the walls and you can’t nail or use thumbtacks on them it’s uh the headmasters orders.” BuT hajime wasn’t listening at all. He was too busy staring at kazuichi’s side of the room. He saw a bunch of band posters taped up for some school band he liked one of which had a rather punk rock-y boy singing with a girl in all pink with purple hair singing next to him. “Oh! That’s Leon and maizono. I grew up in the same neighborhood and they were my best buds through all of school...in until they got a record label.”

Hajime walked over and accidentally kicked a jukebox in the floor as loud music began playing and kazuichi turned red turning it off. “Hey! I didn’t say you could just start jammin out to them!” Hajime held back a chuckle as he realized kazuichi seemed rather embarrassed about his musical taste. He kept looking around and saw a bunch of gears bolts and parts around the side of the room that didn’t have a clear space. “So you just kinda work on these after school hours?” Hajime asked as the pink haired boy nodded “yeah! I don’t have much else to do since here lately Sonia has been busy with gundam and Leon and sayaka are always being forced to rehearse by their record label, but now I have you!” Kazuichi smiled as hinata looked kinda confused “you already consider me your friend?” He asked shocked as kazuichi smiled resting both his hands behind his head “you betcha! You seem nice enough- anyway you should probably set down that big bag so we can head out before someone sees we aren’t doing this dumb ‘tour’ thing.

Hajime quickly set down his bags and continued to follow kazuichi. “Ok, next we should head to the music room then all the other important places and end with the auditorium and gym since they’re all alllll the way on the other side of the campus.” He pointed out the window and far in the distance there was a large separate building with a trail leading to it.

Soon the tour was over and it was lunch. There was a eating area and as hajime stood there holding a bento kazuichi walked up next to him. “Just wait, this is all us sophomores wait until you see Freshmen come in if you think these guys are wild- suddenly he was interrupted by the doors slamming open and a bunch of others running in. In the chaos hajime lost kazuichi in the Crowd aNd once things settled down he had to find a place to sit. He stared nervously then he saw the red haired girl the blonde short one and the clumsy one and walked over sitting down. “O-oh hello. I feel like we all might’ve gotten on a bad start this morning in the classroom I’m hajime one of the- “we know who you are.” The shortest one said “I’m Hiyoko that’s mahiru and the smelly one is mikan...but of course you don’t get to talk to her.” 

Hajime laughed nervously. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked innocently as the three chuckled “well none of us like her but at least we have enough pity and even she has enough brains to not talk to you, must I dumb it down more?” She said as hajime was taken aback. “W-What?” He said forcing a smile but just looking confused as the one with the camera said. “Let’s get this straight; no one here likes you, we all have worked so hard we wanted to die yet you the plain boring guy got in for free, no one here likes you.” She said frowning as hajime protested “t-that’s not true! Kazuichi said we’re gonna be good friends and he actually cares.” The others laughed “n-no one likes him that much...he’s creepy w-w-weird and causes trouble.” Hajime shook his head “he said sayaka and Leon the school due singers? They’re his best friends and he’s also friends with sonia.” 

Mahiru shook her head “no he’s obsessed with sonia and she is scarred and disgusted by him, she’s called the school police at least 6 times and once had a personal bodyguard, she only acts like she likes him she honestly hates him.” She said as hajime crossed his arms “and what else? Sayaka and Leon- “those two are disgusting.” Hiyoko said scowling “they got caught fucking in the school bathroom in their freshman year when they were a couple and their music is trash the only ones who even think to listen to it is that bolt brain and the weird kids who will probably come back here in their 30s and shoot the place up.” Hajime was taken aback yet again and stood. “It was a pleasure meeting you girls...but I got more people to waste my time on.” Hajime said smiling and walking off confused. While he walked off suddenly he smelled something. Once looking over he saw a food stand a short man with stylish long hair running it. Hajime walked up and waited in line, he had enough money to afford it so he figured why not?

As soon as he walked up the short man turned “Why hello there, I’m teruteru hanamura aNd- oh...._oh_...I see your a lottery student.” He was staring at the symbol on the Brest pocket of the uniform “oh y-yeah, I’d uh just like some of your spicy sushi please.” The cook smiled and made up the meal quick and went to hand it to hajime but stopped. “You gotta pay this isn’t free!” He said smiling as hajime looked confused as he had already gave the cook his money. “But I just did- teruteru interrupted him “oh I know, but I love my food too much to let someone like you even touch it.” He said still smiling as hajime sighed ‘this again?’ “See you suck in every way except one, and if you wanna get some why don’t you just show me you suck in that way too and I’ll let you try some~?” Hajime looked grossed out as his face went red.

He stood for a moment. “Oh if your not ok with that you can always take a ride I’m fine with whateva- he was interrupted by hajime reaching taking his money back and leaving the area. He walked around a bit more and saw a empty seat next to a short haired blonde boy and a girl with braided pigtails. He sat down and began to eat when the guy turned revealing a eye patch. “Listen up punk, I don’t mind you lotto students because my sisters one so I can’t hate any of you, but that doesn’t mean jack shit, you can’t just mess around annoy and talk to me whenever you want your still a lottery student and that’s all you are, we can be friends but the thing is we can’t so how about you either fuck off order “listen up I’ve been walking around all day, gotten harassed got yelled at I even got a soda can thrown so hard at me it broke a window, all I need is somewhere to sit!” He said as the the boy glared. “Peko, code red.” 

Suddenly the girl behind him pulled two large convenience store cups and threw cold cherry slushees onto hajime, it got all over his uniform his hair in his eyes some might’ve even gotten in his nose and all in his food. He frowned and said “ok.” Before standing up, he considered going to that bathroom in the basement kazuichi showed him that no one ever uses but decided to go change first. While he walked there he wondered “what the hell is this place? A high school drama?”

Soon after hajime changed into a new uniform in his dorm and managed to get most of the slushee out of his hair he left and followed the path to the basement bathroom he heard about. Soon he found it and was sitting in one of the stalls crouched over and eating his doggy cherry tented bento when he heard the door swing open and voices booming with it in the process. He heard unknown voices until he heard the only familiar one. “I wonder how hajimes doing at lunch.” He peeked out the stall and saw kazuichi in the corner against the wall, a girl with long spiky hair two pieces with pink and blue in them like devil horns and those two school band members maizono and Kuwata.

He walked out sheepishly and awkwardly “kazuichi?” He said as they all looked and kazuichi smiled “hey hajime! Freaks gather cause this ones interestin’ hajime hinata he claims to be boring butx hajime stoped hiM “oh no it’s fine you don’t got to introduce me I can just eat in one of the other areas- he began to walk out as kazuichi stopped him “what? No these are those other friends I was telling you about! The ones who aren’t stuck up kids with ‘talent’. And hajime saw the three smiling.

“That’s sayaka the main vocals to Leon and sayaka I know she isn’t in all pink like she usually is but that’s because record labels aren’t nice, Leon’s right there the other main vocals he usually plays guitar on the side and finally that’s ibuki the bands number one supporter and one of the background music artists, Hiyoko would be here but she’s afraid if she looses her queen bitch title then she’s gonna get bullied and picked on so she isn’t always here on the weekends and Wednesday’s- hajime looked shocked and looked around “the Hiyoko? The short one with pigtails?” He asked as kazuichi nodded “she got to ya didn’t she?” Kazuichi asked as he nodded “yeah she pretends to hate our stuff but on concert dates or when we meet up on the weekends she’s wearing and dressed a lot differently.” Hajime sighed and leaned against the wall.

They didn’t do much other than talk in the background. Soon though kazuichi noticed hajime was eating a soggy cold bento and smiled. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He said rushing out the door leaving hajime alone with his only friends, friends. “So your the guy he was goin on about?” Leon asked as hajime nodded “yeah, he’s wild and got spirit I’ll give him that.” Hajime said as sayaka laughed “just wait until you actually get to know ibu- “HIIIIII!” Ibuki shouted overly loud as sayaka laughed slightly “oh uh h-hi- “I’m iiiiibuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiii! That’s spelled I b u k i m i o d a! Ibuki mioda! The ultimate musician!” Her gestures were overdramatic her personality? Crazy, her way of speaking? Hajime lost his wig it was snatched.

“Ibuki is tired, must sleep!” She said suddenly falling on sayaka who barely managed to not fall over herself. “Hey just between us; try not to mention any sort of love around kazuichi, we really care about him and over summer break his girlfriend dumped him for some guy she met online who lives all the way in Canada right now he’s still messed up from it and really vulnerable to falling for someone...which is why his sonia phase has picked back up.”

Hajime nodded as the door opened and kazuichi tossed a paper bag at hajime “since it’s obvious you got the code red treatment here!” Hajime opened it and steam came out as he saw the ramen and other delicious things in it. “Whoa...y-you didn’t have to- “no don’t worry! All of us got it before even Hiyoko actually she’s the one who caused it to become a thing because she got mad and slapped boss baby.” Hajime laughed as he realized the short man looked a lot like boss baby.

Leon looked at the bag and shook his head after a moment frowning and went back to his previous spot right as the bell rang. Hajime hurried and ate as much as he could before having to run to his next class, he rolled up the top of the bag and set it in his dorm on the way.

By the end of the day he was exhausted...and tired...and sad...and mad...there were a lot of emotions. He was so emotional he didn’t notice he had collapsed onto kazuichis bed. He sat there for a moment, he got bullied and harassed a lot more by his fellow classmates and about a half hour later when kazuichi came in he sat next to hajime. Hajime was sitting in a ball knees to his chest and head in his arms as he thought about stuff.

Kazuichi then asked “its really that bad?” And he looked up the around him “oh I’m sorry I didn’t notice I was on your- “no don’t! It’s ok.” He said grabbing hajimes wrist as he tried to stand. Hajime turned and sighed before sitting back down “Yeah...worse.” He said as kazuichi put his arm around him “first days are already brutal when your a freshman and all the others hate you if they aren’t a freshman but being a lottery student and being the only hated one...I knew when I saw you it’d be hard for a while.” Kazuichi said as hajime felt a lot of comfort from him.

Hajime then decided to vent a bit about it all. “I’ve got drinks thrown at me three times now, in the shower rooms one of the other guys sprayed his de odorant all in my hair and face and then while I was in math someone drew a dick on my shirt, a really realistic one too! There’s also so much more too...” he said as kazuichi shook his head “this school is all perfect and great on tv and in the papers but inside it’s a absolute war...everyone sees it as every man for themself and betrays anyone upon the slightest hint they would get shamed or blamed for it too...except us, and we we’re nicknamed the freaks for it too.” Kazuichi said as hajime looked at him “we always have each other’s backs and after this morning when that soda can sniper kaito almost gave you a dent I said I would defend and stick by your side heheh.” He admitted rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Hajime laughed a bit with him as kazuichi suddenly pulled out a box of cigarettes and smoked one to which hajime looked shocked. “But what if!- he laughed again “don’t worry, there’s no cameras or smoke detectors in here I disabled them all and redirected the camera to the basement.” Hajime shook his head and sighed “it’s not good for you lungs...” he told kazuichi who nodded “yeah but Leon’s mom is a nurse so whenever we need to quit he can sneak us some medicine to help resist it.”

Hajimes mother was already a heavy smoker and his dad went to full on cigars so he was used to smoke in his house and finally after some awkward silence he grabbed one from Soudas pocket and held it out “light me up.” He said carelessly 

The rest of the night was a blur and all hajime knew was that after some slow song with very meaningful vocals came on the previous night it put them both to sleep. He woke up to kazuichis alarm and got up out of bed, neither of them had got under the covers and were still wearing their uniforms due to the fact it was probably 1am or so and they passed out, then all the sudden he realized the room was filled with smoke! The two never even aired it out. He opened up the window and started a fan in his roommates closet. Kazuichi woke up and went into the bathroom to change brush his teeth which hajime had finally noticed were sharp the previous night.

A few minutes later and hajime went to go into the bathroom to change into a new uniform but had forgotten that kazuichi was in there and opened the door. “Dude! I’m changing!- kazuichi shouted trying to quickly cover up as hajime only got a eyeful of dick and chest. Hajime slammed the door closed and shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind. “S-Sorry! I thought you walked out!”

The two walked to class together but unbeknownst to them Ibuki sayaka Leon aNd Hiyoko in disguise watched them “oh kazu has it bad.” Sayaka said as Ibuki nodded “yes yes yes! Soda can wants to give hajime his Mountain Dew!” They all fell silent to stare at Ibuki who looked around “too much?” She asked as they nodded before the first bell rang and they all headed to class except Hiyoko who had to change into regular uniform with the help of mahiru.


End file.
